paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Pup-Scouts
This is a collab story between RockytheEco-pup and Tbrays30. Smoky is excited that Med and him are joining the Pup-Scouts. The only problem is that Med doesn't want to go on the camping trip. Smoky learns that it's because of his fear. Will Med be able to come camping with Smoky? Or will he be forced to quit? *Smoky. *Med. *Bandit. *Marshall. *Rocky. *Skye. *Angel (mentioned) It was a warm summer afternoon in Adventure Bay, Smoky was packing a backpack with his uniform, food and towels. He was excited to join the Pup-scouts like his big brother. To make it even better, his two best friends, Bandit and Med, were joining too. Smoky: I can't wait for my first campout! I wonder if Med is packed yet? (heads to Med's pup house) Med: Hey Smoky. Smoky: Hey Med! Excited for tonight? Med: Well......There's one problem. Smoky: What? Med: I don't wanna talk about it.... Smoky: C'mon dude! You can tell me anything (puts his paw on his friend's back) Med: I...I...Can't talk about it... Smoky: Okay but I'm sure it's nothing! (starts walking back to his pup house) Med: *Thinks. What am I going to do...?* An hour later, it was time to go hiking out. Rocky: C'mon pup-scouts time to leave! Med *Hides in Pup-House* Marshall: Med, time to leave! Med: I can't go.... Marshall: Why not? Med: I don't want to talk about it *Almost crying* Marshall: Is it your fear? Med: Yeah..... Marshall: It's okay to be afraid of the dark! Med: I don't want anyone to know.....It's ebarassing... Marshall: Everyone is afraid of something! Med: If I go the pups will find out.... Marshall: Med, everyone has embarrasing secret! Med: I don't want anyone to know mine.. Marshall: You are sharing a tent with Smoky. He wont mind if you use your night-light! Med: Alright....But still, I'm scared someone will find out Marshall: It will be okay! Smoky and Bandit are your friends. They won't make fun of you. Med: *Whimpers* Marshall: I signed you up to get you out of the pup-house more often. It will be fun. Rocky and Skye are members on the pup-scouts! Med: You never asked him I wanted to..... Marshall: Just go out there and have fun! Med: I'll try.. Marshall: Good. (walks Med over to where Rocky and the pups were waiting for him) He's ready! Rocky: Good! Let's head out! Med: (Thinks) What should I do...? Smoky: You okay? Med: Yeah! Smoky: This will be so much fun! (stuffs something quickly into his bag) Med: What's that? Smoky: Uh....nothing! Med: Hmmm. You sure.? Smoky: Of course! Let's just start the hike! Med: Alright then... They head out on the trail earning badges for spotting animal tracks, naming different birds and Med was starting to have fun Med: Hehehe! This is great! Smoky: I know right? We got a lot of badges! And tonight, we are roasting marshmallows! Yum! Med: Night....*Sighs* Smoky: Is something wrong buddy? Med: No, I'm fine! Smoky: Okay! Bandit: I see an owl on that high branch! Rocky: good job! Here is your animal identification badge! Bandit: Awesome! Med: Wow. Smoky: How did you see that Bandit? Bandit: I could hear it! Then, I saw it! Med: Cool. Smoky: Yeah! Med: What time is it? Smoky: 6:30PM Med: It's going to be dark soon.. Rocky: Well luckily we just arrived! Go set up your tents! Smoky: C'mon Med! Med: Okay.... They set up the tent in no time. While they did that, Rocky and Skye collected firewood and prepared a fire. The sun finally set. Med: (Whimpers) Smoky: You okay? It's dinner time! Med: Uh...Yeah! I'm okay! I just miss Angel... Smoky: Angel will be fine! She's going to a movie with Kailey! Med: Okay Smoky: Dinner time! Med: Okay. (Goes with Smoky) Skye: Here is the pup food! Eat up! Med: Thank you. Skye: You're welcome! The pups eat their food and roast marshmallows. Med: This is fun (Thinks so....DARK!!) Smoky: (eats a marshmallow) I know right! Bandit: I love looking up at the stars! Smoky: Me too! Med: I'm so scared....I mean this is fun! Bandit: What was that? Med: Nothing. Bandit: Okay! Med: Time for sleep Rocky? Smoky: Yup bed time! Med: Uh, no.... Smoky: Why not? Med: Um....Anything else to do? Rocky: Not really. You pups will get fifteen minutes to talk in your tents before bed. Med: Okay... Smoky and Med go in their tent and turn on the lantern. Med: (Sigh)....Almost time for sleep... Smoky: Don't you like bed time? Med: No Smoky: Why? You never were sad about it before. Med: Uh....Um... Smoky: Is there something you want to tell me? Med: N....No....(Sighs) I'm scared of the dark... Smoky: You are? Med: Yeah.... Smoky: It's okay to be scared! Med: No, it's not.... Smoky: Why? Med: I don't like looking like a fool.... Smoky: We all have fears! Med: Not all.... Smoky: Yes. Med: How do you know... Smoky: I just do. Med: Okay....Well...I'm sure Marshall isn't scared of anything! Smoky: He's afraid of flying! Med: Oh, yeah...Hehe Rocky: (outside) Lights out pups! Med: Oh, no.... Smoky: Do you have a night light? Med: No... Smoky: You don't? Med: No... Smoky: Then how are you going to sleep? Med: I don't know... Smoky: Let's sleep with the lantern on! Med: That might help. Smoky: Night! (falls asleep) Med: (Scared)....What was that!? Smoky: (snoring) Med: Oh, just Smoky....What was that?! Rocky: (outside) Oww. Who left that bucket there? Med: Late for him...Hehe...I stay up late at the Lookout...Why not stay up all night now? Two hours pass: Med: Still awake! (He says half asleep) 'At 4AM: ' Med: Almost....Mor....(Falls asleep) The morning arrives. Med wakes up first but something wasn't right. Med: I lived! Hmm... Smoky: (snores) Med: Wake up. Smoky: Huh? What? Med: Wake up man.. Smoky: What's wrong Med? Med: I think well...You have something wrong... Smoky: Wrong? What do you mean? Med: Look. Smoky notices a big wet spot around where he was sleeping. Smoky: Not again! (cries and runs out of the tent) Med: Oh, my....Poor Smoky...I don't know what to do....*Sighs* At least Rocky's here Rocky: Time to wake up! (notices Smoky missing) Where is Smoky? Med: He ran outside...You might want to talk to him... Rocky: Did he...? Med: Yes he did... Rocky: I see. Since we grew up on the streets, I never could fully train him. It might be better if you talk to him. Med: Why me? You’re his brother. Rocky: He would see me as being the annoying older brother. He might listen to you. Med: What can I say to him? Rocky: Try to find a way to cheer him up. He needs a good friend. Med: Okay....I need help with this! Bandit! Bandit: Yeah? Med: Smoky had a little well... Bandit: Accident? I know. He lived with me for a month. Med: Yup. Bandit: Let's go! I think he ran down by the river Med: Alright *Runs with Bandit* They run up to where Smoky was looking at his reflection in the water and crying. Med: Aww....Don't cry. Smoky: I'm nothing but a baby! Med: No you’re not...Remember my fear? Smoky: So? Mine is worse! That thing you saw me put into my bag was a towel i have to sleep on to help in case I have an accident. I was too embarrassed to use it last night... Med: Smoky...You know what I'm scared of...It's okay to be... Smoky: The other trainees would make fun of me! What happens if Kailey finds out? Med: She won't know...Only Rocky, Bandit and me know... Smoky: We are here for one more night and I'm afraid I'll have another accident! Med: Hmmm....Bandit, what should we do? Bandit: Maybe if you face your fear, Smoky would be able to sleep without worrying about accidents. Med: You know my fear Bandit? Bandit: I overheard you say it to Smoky last night when I was walking to my tent. Med: *Sighs* Well....3 pups know now...I'm scared Angel will find out! Bandit: No one will tell Angel! Med, will you face your fear to help Smoky? Med: Okay...So we all face our fears, but our girlfriends never know right? Smoky: Right! *sniffs* Med: Okay, who goes first? Med: Who faces there fear first? Bandit: You. Med: Why me?! Bandit: I dont have a fear that can be overcome here and Smoky's is when hes going to bed Med: Grrrr.....Okay. Bandit: Let's wait until night time to do this! Who wants to swim Med: Me! Smoky: I'll go! Bandit: Great! Let's go! (jumps in the water) Med: *Jumps in* Smoky: *splashes Med* Med: Haha *Splashes back* They all splash around and have a ton of fun. Pretty soon, it was nightfall. Med: Almost dark....Again! Bandit: Ready to face your fear? Med: I don't know Bandit.. Bandit Look at Smoky (points to Rocky pulling Smoky's towel out of his bag and setting it up for his little brother who clearly looked embarrassed) Med: Poor Smoky. Bandit: Will you do it? Med: Have to almost.... Bandit: Go into the tent for ten minutes with no light me and Smoky Will wait outside. Med: *Wimpers* Bandit: We will be right outside. Show Smoky that there is nothing to be afraid of. Med Gulps and walks in. Med: Don't be scared....Don't be scared. Owl noties are heard. Med: *Almost crying from fear* How long until I can come out? Bandit: 9 minutes, 30 seconds Med: How long have I been in here?? Bandit: 15 seconds Howling is heard. Med: Ahhhhh Let me out!! Smoky: That was Rocky Med: Okay, just him. 9 Minutes 30 seconds later: Med: And I'm out! Smoky: Wow! you actually did it! Med: That I did. Smoky: Maybe I can be brave enough to sleep on my towel! Med: Do it! Smoky: Okay! Rocky: Pups! Bedtime! Remember to use your special towel tonight Smoky. Smoky: I will Med: See if I can make the night. Bandit: Good luck guys! (goes to his tent) Med: Thanks, good night. Bandit: Good night! Smoky: Med, I'm still nervous Med: Me too. Only thing we can od is try. Smoky: Okay (sits on his towel) Med: We turn out the lights now.....? Smoky: Yup Med: *Wimhpers* Don't cry from fear! Smoky: Okay Smoky, you can do this! You will sleep on the towel and wake up dry! (yawns) Med: Good luck Smoky....Now....(To himself) Don't be scared! Smoky: (falls asleep) Med: Must....Sleep..... Smoky: (snores) Med: With him I'll never sleep! Hahaha *Starts getting tired* (Owl sounds) Med: Don't be scared of an Owl! (Howling sounds) Med: That's a little more creepy. (More howling is heard) Med: *Starts wimphering* (Running water is heard) Med: Uh, oh.... Smoky (Stores) Med: What should I do? he wet the bed again.... After a few minutes (That felt like hours).... Med: I'm not going to let Smoky feel bad! I'm going to get him another towel so he will think he didn't we the bed! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Story Category:RockytheEco-pup/Tbrays30 Collab Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon stories